star_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Only
A Song Featured In Star Season 7 Episode 5 The Relatives Sung By: Anasteshia, Deek, Promila, Tyquisha, Julio, Mak Donald and Little Hot Momacita Lyrics Anasteshia Yo, I never fucked Little, I never fucked Deek On my life, man, fuck's sake If I did I menage with 'em and let 'em eat my ass like a cupcake My man full, he just ate, I don't duck nobody but tape Yeah, that was a set up for a punchline on duct tape Worried 'bout if my butt's fake Worry 'bout yall niggas, us straight These girls are my sons, John and Kate plus eight When I walk in, sit up straight, I don't give a fuck if I was late Dinner with my man on a G5 is my idea of an update Hut one, hut two, big bitties, big butt too Fuck with them real niggas who don't tell niggas what they up to Had to show bitches where the top is, ring finger where the rock is These hoes couldn't test me even if their name was pop quiz Bad bitches who I fuck with, mad bitches we don't fuck with I don't fuck with them chickens unless they last name is cutlet Let it soak in like seasonin' And tell 'em, tell 'em blow me, Lance Stephenson Tyquisha Raise every bottle and cup in the sky Sparks in the air like the fourth of July Nothing but bad bitches in here tonight Oh, if you lame and you know it be quiet Nothing but real niggas only, bad bitches only Rich niggas only, independent bitches only Boss niggas only, thick bitches only I got my real niggas here by my side, only Little Hot Momacita I never fucked anasteshia cause she got a man But when that's over then I'm first in line And the other day in her Maybach I thought god damn, this is the perfect time We had just come from that video You know LA traffic, how the city slow She was sitting down on that big butt But I was still staring at the titties though Yeah, lowkey it may be high key I been peeped that you like me, you know Who the fuck you really wanna be with besides me? I mean, it doesn’t take much for us to do this shit quietly Julio I mean, she say I’m obsessed with thick women and I agree Yeah, that’s right, I like my girls BBW, yeah Type to wanna suck you dry and then eat some lunch with you Yeah, so thick that everybody else in the room is so uncomfortable Ass on Houston Texas, but the face look just like Clair Huxtable Little Hot Momacita Oh, yeah, you the man in the city when the mayor fuck with you The NBA players fuck with you The bad ass bitches doing makeup and hair fuck with you Oh, that’s cause I believe in something, I stand for it And anadedia if you ever tryna fuck Just give me the heads up so I can plan for it Promila Raise your bottle and cup in the sky Sparks in the air like the fourth of july Nothing but bad bitches in here tonight Oh, if you lame and you know it be quiet Nothing but real niggas only, bad bitches only Richest niggas only, independent bitches only Boss niggas only, thick bitches only I got my real niggas here by my side, only Deek I never fucked anasteshia and that's fucked up If I did fuck she'd be fucked up Whoever is hittin' ain't hittin' it right Cause she actin' like she need dick in her life That's another story, I'm no story teller I piss greatness like gold is yellow All my goons so overzealous I'm from Holly Groove, the holy Mecca Calender say I got money for days I squirm and I shake, but I'm stuck in my ways My girlfriend will beat a bitch up if she wave They bet not fuck with her surfboard, surfboard My eyes are so bright, I take cover for shade Don't have my money? I take mothers instead You got the hiccups, you swallowed the truth Then I make you burp, boy, treat beef like sirloin I'm talkin' bout runnin' in houses with army guns So think about your son and daughter rooms Got two hoes with me, messed up, they got smaller guns Ain't thinkin' bout your son and daughter rooms This is just crazy my nigga, I mean brazy, my nigga That money talk, I just rephrase it, my nigga Blood gang take the B out behavior, my nigga Fucking for reals if you mouth off I blow your face off I mean pop-pop-pop then I take off Now you see me, now you don't Like Jamie Foxx acting like Ray Charles 16 in a clip, one in the chamber 17 ward bully with 17 bullets My story is how I went from poor me To police pour me a drink and celebrate with me Mak Donald Raise your bottle and cup in the sky Sparks in the air like the fourth of july Nothing but bad bitches in here tonight Oh, if you lame and you know it be quiet Nothing but real niggas only, bad bitches only Richest niggas only, independent bitches only Boss niggas only, thick bitches only I got my real niggas here by my side, only Category:Star Category:Season 7 Category:Song Category:Songs Category:Season 7 Songs Category:Season 7 Song Category:Star Season 7